Never trust a Drama Queen
by Vithanie03
Summary: Die wahre Liebe zu finden scheint oft unmöglich und wenn es dann doch passiert, ist es umso schwieriger sie nicht wieder zu verlieren. Aber was passiert, wenn Liebende plötzlich tausende von Kilometer voneinander entfernt sind? Kann Seelenverwandtschaft solche Brücken überwinden oder wird das Glück zweier Menschen mit einem Schlag zerstört? IAN SOMERHALDER


Das im 65. Stock liegende Restaurant war bereits gut besucht. Durch die an den hohen, cremefarbenen Decken hängenden Kronleuchtern, die auf ein Minimum gedämmt waren und dem glänzenden, Eiche ähnlichen Boden erinnerte die Lokalität des Sun Dail eher an den Speisesaal eines altdeutschen Herrenhauses. Die riesigen Fenster an der rechten Seite ließen die Weite Atlantas nur erahnen. Wie auf einer Kirmes flogen am Abendhimmel hunderte von bunten Lichtern entlang und führten – würde man ihnen nur folgen - zu den unterschiedlichsten Orten des heutigen Nachtlebens. Geschmeidige Klavierklänge umspielten die Ohren der Gäste, während an den Tischen nach und nach das Essen serviert und an der Bar die ersten Spirituosen eingeschenkt wurden.

Als die vier jungen Frauen aus dem Fahrstuhl traten, wartete bereits ein Ober an der Tür, um Sie zu ihrem Tisch zu führen.

,,Ich habe auf den Namen Jobs reserviert", sagte die vollbusige Blondine, während sie noch einmal an dem Ausschnitt ihres roten Kleids von Versace zupfte.

Für einen kurzen Moment sah der schlaksige Kellner auf den Bildschirm des vor ihm liegenden Computers: ,,Ein Tisch für Vier. Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Die Dunkelhaarige sah sich beeindruckt um. Für sie war eine solche Umgebung ungewohnt und auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so war, konnte sie die Blicke der umliegenden Gäste auf sich spüren. Trotzdem war ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht von den engelartigen Skulpturen abzubringen, die an der linken Wand, über der Bar hingen.

,,Vithanie, kommst du?" rief eine der Zwillinge, die mit ihrer Gucci Handtasche beinah das Weinglas neben sich umgeschmissen hatte. Schnell legte sie das schwarze Schmuckstück neben sich auf den Tisch und strich sich über den braunen Rock.

Ertappt dabei, sich im Lokal einmal zu viel umgesehen zu haben, eilte Vithanie den drei auffälligen Blondinen hinterher: ,,Hier ist es wirklich beeindruckend."

Die Braungebrannte neben ihr fing an zu lachen und rückte ihren roten Einteiler zurecht:

„Du bist so süß. Sieht so aus als müssen wir unserem kleinen Kiwi noch eine ganze Menge zeigen."

Die Zwillinge nickten zustimmend: ,,Wohl wahr Kerry."

Vom Tresen aus kam der große Kellner zurück, der den vier Damen zur Begrüßung einen Champagner servierte.

„Auf einen erfolgreichen Abend.", riefen die Zwillinge und tranken einen großen Schluck aus den vollen Gläsern.

Der fragende Blick Vithanies entging Kerry nicht: „Joy und Ell sind heute Abend auf Männerfang!"

Die Schwarzhaarige hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie seit ihrer Ankunft in Amerika ausging. Die Bodenständigkeit ihrer neuseeländischen Wurzeln schien sie im Nachtleben der amerikanischen Weltmetropole wohl vergebens zu suchen. Die Vorstellung, dass ihre neuen Freundinnen, die sie an der Uni kennengelernt hatte, ihre spätere Aufmerksamkeit dem Ausfindig machen von potenziellen Männern widmeten, hinterließ ein unwohles Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend.

Doch bevor Zeit war, länger darüber nachzudenken, bekamen die Vier das nächste Glas Champagner und das vorher eher angespannte Verhalten Vithanies lockert sich je ausgelassener die Stimmung um sie herum wurde.

Nachdem der Kellner etwas unbeholfen die Teller auf seiner rechten Hand gestapelt hatte und in Richtung Küche ging, bekamen die Vier erneut Champagner serviert.

,,Seht ihr die Beiden an der Bar?", fragte Ell mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

So unauffällig wie möglich ließen die drei ihre Blicke nach rechts wandern und entdeckten zwei gutaussehende, braungebrannte Männer im Anzug, die bereits mit einem breiten Grinsen in ihre Richtung starrten.

Kerry antwortete etwas spöttisch: ,,Schon allein an ihren Blicken könnt ihr sehen wie sie euch sofort die Kleider vom Leib reißen wollen. Ekelhaft!"

Joy rollte mit den Augen: ,,Als wäre es nicht…"

Während die blonden Schönheiten weiter darüber diskutierten in wie weit man am Ausdruck eines Mannes erkennen konnte, ob dieser Potenzial hat oder nicht, ließ Vithanie ihren Blick weiter durch das Amüsement schweifen. Ein paar Tische weiter saß ein Mann, der mit seinen eisblauen Augen ebenfalls durch die Menge zu schauen schien. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für eine Sekunde. Er lächelte. Ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, dass die grünäugige Neuseeländerin mit Genuss erwiderte.

Da sie bemerkte, wie ihr langsam die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, sah sie, immer noch lächelnd auf ihre Schuhe und dann zurück zu ihren Begleiterinnen. Als Vithanie merkte, wie perplex sie angeschaut wurde, legte sie einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

,,Hast du uns überhaupt zugehört?" fragte Joy entrüstet.

Vithanie biss sich auf die Unterlippe: ,,Wenn ich nein sage…"

Schnell wurde klar, dass die Zwillinge ihre Zeit nicht mit mühelosen Gesprächen verbringen wollten, sodass die Frauen sich an der Bar noch einen Drink holten und dann durch eine riesige Glastür in die Disko des Sun Dial gingen. Der Kontrast zu den vorherigen, leichten Klaviernoten und dem dort spielenden Computersound war ungemein und für Vithanie im ersten Moment sehr befremdlich.

Die hohen Wände des Nachtclubs waren mit schweren, rötlichen Gardinen verhängt und die Lichter der Decke wanderten passend zu der Musik über den Stoff. In der Mitte tummelten sich die Menschenmassen, während an den außenliegenden Bänken nur wenige Gäste Gefallen fanden. Die Bar lag rechts von ihnen, direkt neben der Tür.

,,Lasst uns tanzen!" schrie Ell und griff nach Joys Hand um sie mit auf die Tanzfläche zu ziehen. Widerwillig folgte Vithanie und versuchte sich einen Weg durch den bewegenden Schwarm zu bahnen.

Durch das neue Umfeld wieder etwas angespannter, versuchte sie, sich neben ihren Begleiterinnen im Takt der Musik zu bewegen, doch die quietschenden Töne der Lautsprecher brachten sie eher dazu, von einem Bein zum anderen zu wippen, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wie es sich dazu am besten Tanzen ließ. Immer wieder versuchte die Dunkelhaarige, Bewegungen, die sie für angebracht hielt, von ihren Freundinnen zu kopieren, doch heraus kamen wieder nur klägliche Strapazen, die ihr den Abend auf ihren High Heels nicht angenehmer gestalteten.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen die Schönlinge, die auch im Restaurant schon ein Auge auf Joy und Ell geworfen hatten zu ihnen auf die Tanzfläche und bewegten sich anregend im selben Rhythmus, wie die Zwillinge.

Auch Kerry hatte offensichtlich jemanden gefunden, der ihren Idealen entsprach, denn sie grinste anzüglich in Richtung Bar. Vithanie versuchte ihrem Blick zu folgen, konnte jedoch niemanden sehen, der ähnliche Andeutungen machte.

Sie hatte durch die aufkommende Hitze und den bedrängten Gegebenheiten kein Bedürfnis danach, weiter zu tanzen: ,,Kerry, ich geh zurück ins Restaurant und setzte mich an die Bar in Ordnung? Mir ist schrecklich heiß."

Die Älteste sah sie zweifelnd an: „Bist du sicher? Ich würde dich ungern alleine lassen."

Vithanie signalisierte ihr, dass das kein Problem war und bahnte sich erneut einen Weg Richtung Tür.

Zurück in der vorderen Lokalität strömte ihr eine angenehme Kälte entgegen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Vithanie, dass sie sich alleine keinesfalls wohler fühlte und bereute ihre Entscheidung für einen kleinen Augenblick. Trotzdem ging sie zur Bar und setzte sich auf einen der freien Hocker.

,,Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?", fragte einer der Kellner, der mit seinen dunklen Haaren und den breiten Schultern Ähnlichkeit mit Jesse Metcalfe hatte.

,,Eine Cola, bitte.", sagte Vithanie und drehte sich mit dem Stuhl in Richtung der Esstische. Sie hatte heute Abend schon so viel Champagner getrunken, dass sie Angst hatte, bald nicht mehr grade laufen zu können. Das erste Mal an diesem Abend hatte sie Zeit für eine kleine Verschnaufpause und als sie die Leute in ihren feinsten Kleidern und ihren besten Anzügen sah, musste sie grinsen. Sie dachte daran, wie Kerry sie letzte Woche hierzu eingeladen hatte und wie sehr sie sich darauf freute, endlich auszugehen. Seit sie vor einem Monat nach Atlanta kam um zwei Auslandssemester an der Georgia State University zu verbringen, hatte sie so viel Zeit damit verbracht für ihr Studium zu lernen, dass sie kaum dazu kam,die Stadt zu erkunden. Jetzt jedoch mit den drei Töchtern eines millionenschweren Anwalts in einem so noblen Restaurant zu sein, hätte sie wahrscheinlich nie erwartet.

In Gedanken vertieft merkte sie gar nicht, wie neben ihr der attraktive Mann von vorhin Platz nahm, um für sich selbst einen Drink zu bestellen.

Wie gefällt es euch? :)


End file.
